The Diary of Ginny W and The Journal of Harry P
by Sirius-strider-sparrow
Summary: Do you want to know what Ginny and Harry think of each other? You can find it here.


The Diary and Journal of Ginny and Harry 

Dear Diary,

Harry is coming to the burrow tomorrow. I am so excited Hermione will be staying with me it will be fun. I would rather have Harry stay with me but ill take what I can get we can exchange secrets again. I have matured a little over the summer I hope Harry will notice. I will have to pick out my outfit tonight. Hermione, I think likes Ron; how someone could I have no idea.

Ginny

Harry's arrival brought many hugs and happiness and also a couple of awkward silences.

Dear Diary,

The outfit I picked out was perfect I think. I wore a spaghetti strap tank, light blue and denim capris with the classic hole round the butt. My hair I wore in a messy bun with a few red straggles. Every thing was body hugging. I think Harry liked the look. This is how it went he walked in the door utter silence between Harry and I. He stood there his eyes resting on my chest my eyes located on his chest which had developed a lot of muscle over the summer. There was no talk for quite some time then Hermione came bursting through the door. The silence was broken.

"Ginny its good to see you," said Hermione, "how are you?"

"Fine, you" I asked we went upstairs and into my room. She dropped her bags and gave me a hug. Then I told Hermione I had a secret to tell her. I led her into my closet and through the door I had located in the back.

Ginny

Dear Journal,

Ginny matured a lot over the summer she is soo pretty. The top she wore looked amazing. Compared to flat Hermione she is gorgeous. Maybe I should ask her out. No she probably wouldn't want to she could have any guy she wanted. I noticed Gin looking at my chest, which has a lot more muscle than last year, while my eyes were drifting and happened to land on her chest.

Harry

"This is my secret room," said Ginny.

The room was small but every inch of wall space was plastered with! pictures of Harry.

"Wow," was all Hermione could utter.

"Hermione, my secret is that I really, really like Harry," said Ginny.

"I can see that," Hermione replied.

"You are the first one I have let into my secret room," Ginny whispered.

Tears were now streaming down Ginny's pretty face.

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Harry doesn't like me he likes you!" she whimpered.

"I wouldn't be so sure before I walked into the house I noticed Harry staring at your chest and besides I don't like Harry anyway. Gin I have a confession to make," Hermione said very quickly.

"What is it," Ginny asked.

"I really, really, really like Ron," Hermione whispered.

"Oh, well that's surprising," Ginny said, "do you really think Harry likes me?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Hermione said at once.

Dear Diary,

Hermione recons that Harry likes me. I don't know if I should believe her. I got a letter from Pro. Dumbledore saying that I had moved up to the sixth year Yes I am with Harry and Hermione. Guess what Hermione likes Ron. I was right. Now only if I was right about Harry liking me.

Ginny

Dear Journal,

Guess what Gin moved to the sixth year now she can sit with me yea! I don't know why but I keep trying to picture Gin. Oh guess what else Gin and I are head boy and girl that means that me sleep in the same room! This year is going to like this year a lot.

Harry

"Hermione, Hermione guess what I am Head Girl Dumbledore wrote me a note. It said that he couldn't find a capable seventh girl and boy to be the heads I don't know who the boy is though," Ginny shouted.

"Ginny, your head girl?" asked Harry, "that is so weird because I am head boy.

_Yes _Ginny thought

"Pack your bags, Hogwarts tomorrow," Mrs. Weasly shouted.

Ginny and Hermione walked upstairs together.

"That's nice you and Harry will share a room bet you love that," Said Hermione.

"Yeah a chance to see him naked just kidding seeing the look on Hermione's face oh come on like you don't dream of seeing Ron naked," Ginny laughed.

"So what if I do," Hermione said protectively.

Ginny and Hermione packed their trunks and fell asleep immediately. It seemed like no time had past when Mrs. W. woke them up. Hermione put on a halter top and jeans she left her hair down. Ginny wore a tight tube top and a pair of slightly worn jeans she put her hair in a lose ponytail.

On the train Harry ,Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in a compartment together. Once again Harry seemed not to be able to take his eyes of Ginny's chest. Ginny's eyes landed on Harry's chest. Ron was completely oblivious to this Hermione, however, wasn't.

At Hogwarts Harry and Ginny sat next to each other in the carriage. At the Feast they were introduced and everybody except Malfoy and his gang clapped. They went up the marble staircase to the dormitory. One there, there was another set of stairs that Harry and Ginny had not noticed before. They both suspected that it led to their room. It indeed did. They took turns in the bathroom changing and brushing teeth. Ginny plopped down on her bed and opened her diary she wrote

Dear Diary,

Harry and I share a room now. I really like it I think Harry does. Again on the train he was staring at my chest. Yes I have to admit I was looking at his chest but so what I like him.

Harry fell to his bed and took out his journal he wrote

Dear Journal,

Ginny and I Share a room now I really like it I think Ginny does. Today on the train she was staring and my chest ok I admit it I was staring at her chest but they've gotten so attractive over two months.

"Ginny, come and sit over here I want to tell you something," Harry asked.

Ginny got up and walked across the room looking as confused as ever.

"Now listen to me and please don't laugh or be mad or anything I just want to tell you because I saw you looking on the train," Harry said quickly.

_Oh no he knows I was looking at him _Ginny thought.

"I am attracted to you," he said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Come again," Ginny said.

"I like you a lot," Harry said in a more clear voice this time.

Ginny smiled and Harry felt his had being grasped by hers. He did not pull away though as Ginny though. Instead he leaned in and placed his lips on hers much to Harry's surprise she kissed him back. Ginny rotated her head a little to the side and Harry did the same to the opposite side. Harry felt Ginny breath out. Much to Harry's surprise Ginny's breath tasted of peppermint.

Ginny felt Harry's tongue touch hers she slowly worked their tongues into the kiss. It was seven minuets later when they finally pulled away from each other.

"Don't go," Harry said as Ginny got up.

"Harry it is three in the morning you don't to be tired for practice tomorrow do you," asked Ginny

"No, but you can sleep here my bed is king sized," Harry replied.

"Okay, but it's just because my bed is uncomfortable," Ginny winked.

"Ginny, I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too," Ginny replied.

Ginny and Harry had just fallen asleep snuggled together when Ron walked in. He screamed like bloody murder.

"Harry how could you sleep with my sister you bloody bitch!" He screamed.

Harry and Ginny woke up. Ginny went into a rage.

"Ron just because I fell asleep in his bed does not mean we slept together on purpose!" Ginny shouted.

Ginny ran into the bathroom crying.

"Now look what you've done!" Harry shouted.

Ron walked out of the room. Harry went in to comfort Ginny. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Its ok Ron was just surprised I guess," Harry said softly.

"Its not just that, Harry why do you all of a sudden like me?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny I always liked you I just didn't have the courage to ask you out then Hermione told me I should just go for it. You have matured a lot over the summer too. That outfit you wore yesterday was really pretty," Harry said.

"You liked it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"I have an announcement to make," Pro. Dumbledore said, "Since I have had many requests for balls there will be one on Christmas night."

"Yes," Harry and Ginny whispered together.

"Gin, will you go to the ball with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Ginny replied.

"Hermione, wilyougotothebalwime," Ron asked as he blushed.

"Come again," said Hermione.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Ron asked again.

"Sure," Hermione giggled.

Ginny and Harry decided to have a picnic out by the lake. They ended up not eating much but instead they kissed most of lunch period.

"Ok you little love birds," said Hermione, "You have to go to class now."

"Do we have to," asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Hurry before Ron notices," Ginny whispered.

That night Ginny fell to her bed opened her diary and wrote.

Dear Diary,

Harry asked me this morning to go to the Christmas ball with him. Naturally I said yes. Ron is going with Hermione. Harry and I had a picnic out by the lake it was fun but we didn't eat much. I haven't told Ron about Harry and me yet. He would freak if he knew. I think he suspects something though. He walked in on Harry and me sleeping. He went into a rage. He is too thick to realize what is going on though.

Ginny

Dear Journal,

Today I mustered up the courage to ask Gin to the ball. She said yes. We had lunch by the lake. Gin and I haven't told Ron about it yet. He would hate my guts. This morning he walked in on Ginny and me sleeping. He went into a rage.

Harry


End file.
